Don't lie to my sister
by Gina77
Summary: This story is thoughts of Cody in the episode "Spies" when Kid return from a run and Lou and Cody greet him and tell him about the school fire. Then I put in a missing scene where Cody confronts Kid.


**I do not own the Young Riders.**

Note: This story is thoughts of Cody in the episode "Spies" when Kid return from a run and Lou and Cody greet him and tell him about the school fire. Then I put in a missing scene where Cody confronts Kid.

"You should have seen it Kid, the school house just exploded. Didn't it Cody!" Lou stated as she walked away from Kid to stand next to Cody.

"It was one of the worst fires I have ever seen," as Cody inspects the apple in his hand. _I wonder if Rachel would really be upset if I had a snack right now._

"There wasn't anything we could do about it," Lou exclaimed.

"That's a real shame about Mr. Harrison," Kid sighed as he emptied his bedroll.

Cody polishes the apple._ She can't get mad at me I'm a growing boy, plus if she finds out I give her my best pouty faces that she can't resist. Or if I go out and cut some wood I can say I needed the energy. _

Kid lays the book that Margret gave him on top of his clothes, while Lou is watching Kid.

"What's that," Lou says, as Cody looks over to Kid.

"A book a woman gave me", Kid said picking up the book and glancing at it.

"A woman!" Lou said with a hint of curiosity and hurt.

_This conservation between these two just got interesting and think I was about to go out and chop some wood. I think I stay and see what transpires. _

Kid turns around and looks at Lou.

"On my way back from Seneca, I thought I'd stop off at the hotel and I thought I'd get a room," Kid explained crossing the room closer to Lou and Cody grabs the book.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." _Kid what did you do on your run._ As Cody eats the apple. "Must have been a very interesting trip Kid." Cody flipped through the book. _It sounds like a great story if you were not trying to fix your relationship with Lou._

Lou looking over Cody's shoulder to look at the book, "those are love poems." "Why some woman gave you that," she spoke with hurt in her voice now.

"Come on Lou you make it sound like something happened," Kid retorted.

"Sounds like it to me, Kid," Cody said taking another bit out of his apple. _Kid you are digging a deeper hole for yourself._ Cody snickered.

Lou looks back at Kid now.

"You not helping much Cody," Kid said annoyed at Cody.

_I'm not supposed to be helping. Lou is a good woman that you are lucky enough to get a second chance with and you are what trying to throw it away. I don't want to see her hurt._

Lou walking across the room, "what am I supposed to think?"

"Cody," Kid said walking over to him asking for the book with his eyes and ripping it out of his hands.

_How are you going to get out of this problem Kid? I love getting these two to argue. It so easy to fluster Kid, Cody thought._

Kid turns to Lou, " it's a present for you."

Lou looks down at the book.

"A present," Lou repeated with a hint of discuss.

Cody is standing behind Kid, _okay Kid a present that might work._

Kid continues, "the hotel I was staying at.."

Cody takes a huge bite out of the apple. _Where are you going with this Kid?_

"The hotel I was stay at ran out of rooms an old lady"

Cody chews louder. _Yeah right an old lady. I can't wait to see you get in trouble for this. No one would buy what you are selling._

Kid pushes Cody back toward the wall. "An old lady needed one, so I gave her mine. This was a token of her appreciation."

_She's not going to buy this Kid and I for one am going to enjoy the show of her chewing you out._

"An old lady gave you that," Lou sounded a little happier.

"That's right. I wouldn't of even taken it if I thought you wouldn't have liked it," Kid said it with a smile.

Lou took the book with a smile on her face, "thank you Kid." "Uhm I never should of doubt you."

Cody huffs against the wall. _Come on Lou you can tell me you bought that line of bull, Kid was telling you. You can see it in his face he lying to you. You are smarter than that. He's lying to you and you are hugging him. If I was trying to sell this story to some woman you would have had my hide and call me on my bull. How can you let him lie to you? You deserve better than this. You are always there to listen to each one of us when we have feelings about a woman or doubts about a girl. Maybe I should call Kid on his bull, but the last thing I want to do is see you hurt. God help you Kid if she ever find out the truth and figures out you lied to her. That second chance you thought you were getting will be gone. Maybe one of us will be able to pick up the piece and treat her the way she should be treated._

Kid was putting Katy up in the barn after his conservation with Lou and Cody. Lou was getting her stuff ready for her run that she had later that day. Cody was still fuming mad at Kid, he marched himself into the barn to discuss the way he way treating Lou. Cody saw Kid brushing down Katy, thinking the best way to talk about this with Kid. When Cody said, "Hell," and through a punch at Kid and knocking him on his ass.

"Cody what the hell was that for," Kid yelled and rubbing his jaw.

"That was for the line of bull that you just feed my sister," Cody said shaking his hand. "Shut up, Kid and don't say anything. Did you feel good lying to Lou? It was written all over your face that you were lying. So what happened Seneca? Forget it I don't want to know. You are always being a southern gentleman, if a southern gentleman is man who throws away the best thing he has, than I'm real glad not to be one. You were lucky to get Lou. She is a remarkable woman. When she finds out you lied to her, and she will find out, not because I tell her, because I wouldn't hurt her like that, you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Cody starts to leave and throws a comment over his shoulder. "Don't worry about Lou one of us will help her pick up the pieces and treat her the way she should be treated."


End file.
